Torn by War
Written by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing. Do not steal!!! This fanfic takes place 200 years after the canon events. Also, just an idea, I might make a humanized version of this on AA. Prologue Queen Frostbite sighed. She knew her son, Prince Permafrost, had been sneaking out to see somebody for awhile now. And not just anybody, he was seeing Eskimo, Frostbite was sure. Eskimo was a male IceWing who wasn't even in the rankings. How could Permafrost be seeing a dragon like him? Perhaps her mother, Queen Caribou, would have known what to do. She didn't want to face the consequences that would come from Permafrost's relationship, but she wanted her son to be happy. Why does this have to be so complicated? she groaned internally. She sat staring at the stars, thinking about her son's secret relationship. Eventually, a Second Circle guard flew up. She recognized Reindeer, a dragonet she used to train with in the wingery. The small silver dragon bowed and said, "Your Majesty, Princess Ivory has returned from a walrus hunt. She has brought back two fully grown and a calf. She is unharmed but has requested your presence in the courtyard." Queen Frostbite nodded and said, "I will be there shortly." She gracefully began to walk away from the throne room, leaving her thoughts of Eskimo and Permafrost behind. Chapter 1 Prince Permafrost's heart was beating faster than ever. Eskimo, his secret boyfriend, was coming to the frozen Easternmost Sea to hunt for seals and fish. Permafrost tried to help Eskimo's family, but there was only so much he could do. Outside the Circles, life was tough. Eskimo had grown up in a life of poverty. At last, Permafrost landed on Seal Rock, the usual meeting place for him and Eskimo. After a few minutes, an icy blue figure appeared on the horizon. Permafrost knew that, without a doubt, there was only one dragon who had scales so pale blue. His Eskimo. The rising sun lit up his scales, making him shine like diamonds on the ice. "Hey," Permafrost said. "How have things been?" Eskimo sighed. "My life at home is terrible. Inuit, Aleu, Blizzard, and Mistral have been starving for a few weeks now. There is nowhere near enough food. I hate my life." Permafrost said, "At least you have me." They sat in silence, enjoying the sunrise. Then Eskimo suddenly said, "Why don 't we run away? The rainforest has plenty of food. The mountains would be great too. If we could get away, my life and yours would be much better. My siblings will find a way to manage." Permafrost replied without hesitation, "Soon. Soon we can run away. Mother is hosting a ball, and I can slip away then." Eskimo nodded. Eventually, Eskimo left to hunt. They had made plans to meet at Walrus Rock in ten days, and then they would escape. They would leave the Ice Kingdom behind. Forever. Satisfied with their plan, Permafrost flew back to the palace. On the way, he caught a polar bear to give himself an excuse for being away. It was actually quite big, so hopefully Mother would be satisfied. He carried it back with little effort, and landed in front of the gates with his catch. Reindeer, a Second Circle guard, was waiting at the gates. "Name and rank, please," she said flatly. "Prince Permafrost, First Circle," he replied. He stood up tall, and his scales shone in the early morning light. Reindeer stared back at him, her eyes cold. "Go on in. Your mother wants to see you." Anxious and unsure of what his mother would want with him, Permafrost walked through the gates. He stopped to drop the polar bear off in the kitchen, and then walked through the icy palace to the throne room. His mother was waiting for him, sitting regally on her icy throne. "Son, I'm glad you came," Queen Frostbite said with only a small hint of warmth for her son. "Recently, as you know, you turned seven years old. As is the custom, now is the time to betrothe you to a female of my choice. So for you, I've chosen Icefox to be your future wife." Permafrost stifled a gasp of surprise. Icefox was the daughter of the queen's main advisor, and a favorite of his mother. However, she was known to be ruthless in her training and clever, but also somewhat kindhearted and nice. And she just so happened to have a crush on Permafrost. "Wh-...why her?" he responded, trying to cover his irritation and surprise. He should have seen this coming, but he wished his fiancee wouldn't have been the dragon who had a crush on him. Queen Frostbite sighed. "Because I like her, because she's from a good family, and because I know she likes you," she responded. "I know you two get along well, so I'm hoping this will be a good match. The two of you will be formally introduced as fiancee at the ball in ten days, so. I'm expecting you to be there." This time, Permafrost could hardly keep himself from screaming. I'm supposed to meet Eskimo at Walrus Rock in ten days! How am I supposed to do that without raising suspicions that I snuck off? We wanted our departure to be a secret... He felt a fresh pang of dread when he realized that, somehow, his mother was a least suspicious that he was seeing someone. She might even know who. He felt all of his dread cause his heart to sink, and he felt a wave of terror grip his heart. How would he keep up his relationship with Eskimo now? Chapter 2 The next day, Permafrost was waiting nervously to be formally introduced to Icefox as her fiancee. The thing he was most worried about was how he would tell Eskimo that his mother wanted him to get betrothed, and how he wasn't so sure that they could slip away. He had polished his scales that morning, and was wearing a regal fur cloak. He looked cool and composed, but he felt like a hot mess on the inside. At the opening of the door, he looked up. Icefox was walking in, looking almost as regal as Permafrost. She wore a silver necklace, and she had a diamond earrings dangling from each ear. Her scales were perfectly polished, and she stood tall. "Hello," she said to him. Her tone was formal, but there was a touch of warmth in it. "Hello," he replied somewhat stiffly. He made she contact, and her gaze seemed to search his for the source of his discomfort. "Permafrost, as you already know, Icefox has been selected to be your betrothed. You two will have one year until your wedding, so I suggest you get to know each other better," Queen Frostbite said. She gave him a look, which obviously meant that she noticed his awkwardness and did not approve. They sat down and began to talk. At first, it was just small talk about the weather and how hunting was going. They both seemed awkward around the other, and kept the conversation from being any deeper than it has to be. The rest of the day went by fairly normally after the morning chat. Permafrost went hunting and doing his princely duties, while Icefox did her thing. They passed in the halls of the palace a few times, but only nodded coolly. For the next nine days, there continued to be time for the betrothed couple to interact. Most of the time it was walking through the courtyard, chatting. The first few days were still small talk, but eventually they did warm up a little, and branched out to topics like politics, daily life, and scrolls. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)